Bed of Lies
by RatedRCouture
Summary: After finding out she’s being cheated on, Michelle breaks up with ‘Taker. Alone, friendless, and nearly out of a job, someone she least expects comes to her aid and helps her on the road to redemption. But is there more than friendship on his mind?
1. Everybody's Fool

Title: Bed of Lies

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: After finding out she's being cheated on, Michelle breaks up with 'Taker. Alone, friendless, and nearly out of a job, someone she least expects comes to her aid and helps her on the road to redemption. But is there more than friendship on his mind?

Disclaimer: I own no one. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. Lyrics for this chapter title are from Everybody's Fool by Evanescence.

**Chapter One: Everybody's Fool**

_You don't know how you've betrayed me and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

She should've known. From the lack of time he spent with her to the way he treated her. Every time she called him, and it'd go straight to voicemail and he never returned her call. That should've been her first sign that she was being played. The second probably should've been how distant he had been acting. He told her he was just stressed. Yeah right. There were other signs as well, but she chosen to ignore them and her gut feeling. But she couldn't push this aside or deny this.

A mysterious manila envelope had arrived in the mail this afternoon while she was at home, which was a rare occurrence. It was for her, and I guess it made since that it arrived today since her boyfriend wasn't home and had to do Wrestlemania press. Soon as she got the envelope, and realized it didn't have a return address, she debated whether she should open it or not. Of course curiosity kills, and she sure as hell didn't want to die anytime soon. She opened it. She didn't know if she should regret her decision or not… but she knew that she could not deny the proof that was right in front of her.

Her _loving, caring, amazing_ boyfriend was anything but. He now, was more so a lying, cheating, scumbag boyfriend. Confined in the envelope were pictures of him with other women. Women that she had never seen before, and if she did she'd tear them limb from limb. Her thoughts were filled with questions, most of them starting with 'why' and ending with 'I thought he loved me'. One of her thoughts flashed to the envelope.

The mysterious manila envelope wasn't as mysterious as before, the only mystery it now possessed was who sent it. But she pushed that thought aside, along with her tears and feelings of betrayal. She had to think of what to do. Confront him, leave him…or stay, continuing to love the lying bastard, while hiding what she knew.

She was not a fool, however Michelle McCool couldn't help but to feel like one at this very moment. Her strong girl exterior was destroyed, she pushed the envelope onto the floor along with the pictures and changed from her sitting position as she sprawled out on the bed, as she couldn't hold in her tears a second longer, the need to cry was just too great. So she let the tears flow freely from her clear blue eyes.

**-LIESLIESLIESLIESLIES-**

Saturday has passed and Tuesday was now here. Tuesday… meaning the night of Smackdown's tapings. She didn't know how she could prepare herself for this, but she had to somehow compose herself and show him that she was strong. Even if that meant she had to put up a huge front. Michelle walked through the backstage arena, her sports bag on her shoulder. She had arrived alone, which usually she would arrive with her boyfriend. But she was avoiding him, but tonight she couldn't as they were coworkers and eventually they'd have to see each other.

"Look, the slut's alone."She heard as she walked passed, she kept looking straight ignoring the comment. She was used to it by now.

"Maybe it's trouble in paradise." She could still hear them even as she turned the corner. The small fake smile she had painted on her face quickly washed away and was replaced by a frown.

Even though she was used to the names and everything people said about her. It still hurt, especially when it came from her former best friend, Maria. The two met back in '04 because of the WWE Diva Search. She had been the fourth one eliminated from the contest, earning seventh place. She had signed a deal even if she was a diva search reject, which she had constantly been reminded of. Her friendship with Maria had ended a little while after she had started dating her boyfriend in early 2007, while his divorce with his wife was still processing.

Once Michelle had started to date him, a WWE veteran, future hall of famer, needless to say her attitude had done a complete 180. She wasn't the sweet little innocent girl she was. She had changed. Her confidence turned into a cockiness that stood till this day, she thought she was better than everyone because of who she was dating. She had took the saying 'it's not what you know, it's who you know' to a whole new level. Most people didn't like it, but fuck them. She was Michelle McCool, and while she talked about how she was greatness she had been egger to prove it in the ring. Everyone could call Michelle whatever they wanted, and maybe what they called her would be true. But the one thing you couldn't call her was talentless. Michelle had talent and she would display it every single time she entered the ring or cut a promo.

The blonde finally stopped walking. She stood in front of a door which had a sign reading 'the Undertaker' on it. He was a WWE veteran, future hall of famer, and her boyfriend. They shared the locker room together, since she could never belittle herself by sharing one with talentless eye candy that put more into their sex lives than they do in the ring. Taking a shaky breath she opened the door slowly before walking in.

Michelle eyes landed on Mark 'Undertaker' Calaway. He was sitting down in a chair lacing his boots. In her mind she flashed back to when they had begun to date and she had laced his boots, which seemed like light years away. And from where they were now, it was. Sitting there he looked so peaceful so at ease, he had no idea she knew he was cheating on her. That he had been lying to her, for how long? She didn't know, but she wanted answers. Just not tonight, because tonight she had a tag match with Maryse against Melina and her ex-best friend, Maria and had to be focus on that and not where their relationship had gone wrong. Now she couldn't help but to think maybe it was a mistake to bring personal business to the work place, but she had to do it face to face. Or maybe she could do it after the show. "I need to speak to you after the show." She spoke into the silence.

He glanced over at her a bit surprised, but quickly hid it. Michelle, however, saw the surprised look, but refrained from commenting. "I'm busy."

She wanted to roll her eyes then and there but didn't, instead her face fell. She was quickly losing her patience here as she looked at him as if he were scum. "It wasn't an option."

"Listen little lady, you avoid me for a few days and then, you want to come here and _demand_, not ask, but demand to speak to me after the show when I already have plans? Darling, you're pushing it."

Michelle scoffed, in which Mark gave her an amused look. "I know I'm in no place to demand, but you're in no place to decide that we can't talk. What I have to say won't take long, but it has to be said. And I'm going to say it after the show, and you will be there to listen." She informed him.

"If it won't take long and it's so damn important, then let's hear it. What do you have to say, Michelle?" he titled his head to the side, waiting for a response.

The woman bit her bottom lip, she couldn't tell him she knew right here. This was a professional work setting, and she was, among other things, a professional. Or, at least she tried to be. "I know. That," she paused. "Um…" Mark looked at her with concern, thoughts swarming his mind, but they were so far off from what he thought she 'knew'. "You don't love me." Tears made their way into her blue eyes. She mentally cursed at herself, she promised herself that she would not cry. But here she was being a big ass cry baby.

"What?" his green eyes widened a bit at that revelation. "That's not true, I've loved you since the moment we first said hello. You're a fool to think that I don't."

"If you love me, you wouldn't be fucking around behind my back."

He sat there stunned, not denying the accusation, not saying it was true either. He watched her as she cried, her hands covering her face in shame. He knew Michelle was a strong woman and that she had probably tried so hard to keep it together, but she had failed. "I-I…"

"D-Don't l-lie to me." She removed her hands and wiped her tears with her fingers. "I don't want to hear your lies. I have proof, I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were. You're not, you're smart Michelle. I love that about you." He stood up from the chair and walked over to her. Intent to hug her, she moved away from him.

"Don't touch me. Just, stop. Okay? Please." She backed away and went over to the door. "I can't even begin to tell you how I feel. W-we need to take a break. I can't be with someone who can't love me, and just me."

"I do love just you." He tried to convince her, his words sounded so sincere.

She shook her head. "Then why are you cheat," her voice broke. "ing on me?" With one last look she opened the locker room door and walked out. She ignored Mark's calling her name, as everyone stared at her gossiping to the closest person as she passed. No one dared to comfort her, she was just a wicked witch to them. But Michelle McCool was much more than that, and _he_ knew it, yet he wouldn't speak of it as he watched her pass her, heading to the rest room, the only place she could call her sanctuary and get away from the wandering eyes.

**-LIESLIESLIESLIESLIES-**

A/n: So, this is an idea I wanted to try out. I like it, it's different for me. I don't know if I'll continue this because like I said, it's just an idea I wanted to try out. I want to see if you all like it and if so, I probably will continue it. But no guarantees, though I can definitely be swayed by a review or two...


	2. Don't Question my Heart

Disclaimer: I own no one, WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. I do now own the title lyrics used in this chapter; credit goes to "Don't Question My Heart." by Saliva.

**Chapter Two: Don't Question my Heart**

_I got where I am because I didn't chase fame. And I seen you before and you're all the same._

Smackdown was different that night, not only because she was heartbroken but Michelle had pathetically alienated herself to the bathroom. Just by doing that she had showed everyone she wasn't as strong as they all thought. Every time someone would come in, she'd stop weeping, and once they would leave, she'd sob again. Probably why divas would come into the rest room talking and laughing before it suddenly halted.

Of course there was another reason too, the main one. Because it was so uncanny to find a guy in the women's bathroom. Since there own was right across the hall. But there he was, leaning against the rest room wall, completely bored out of his mind. He listened to her sobs, his heart breaking from the sound. He hated when girls cried, and even though their history wasn't so great, she was still no exception. He could exactly explain why he had taken a liking to the blonde diva. There was just something about the way she carried herself. Even if he could tell she had done a complete 180 since when she first started out until now.

The door opened again, for the first time in a little over ten minutes. Michelle had stopped crying once more, he looked at the brunette diva expectantly as she walked in.

"Um, is Michelle here?" she asked playing with her fingers nervously. "We have a match in twenty and I haven't seen her…"

He pointed to the last stall in the bathroom.

"Or right. Thanks." she gave him one last look before walking to the stall that was occupied by Michelle. "Michelle," she tapped on the stall door with her index finger knuckle. The diva inside sniffled before she mumbled some inaudible words. "What?" the brunette asked again. "I couldn't understand you."

"I said go away!" Michelle yelled, causing the girl to jump.

She looked around franticly, about to walk away but she stopped and leaned against the wall. "No." her tone was firm and demanding, she held her ground. "I know we're not exactly friends or whatever, but I know what it's like to have a broken heart." Word about Michelle and Undertaker breaking up had spread like a wildfire. Nobody knew the reason they broke up, but people were instantly placing the blame on Michelle. "It sucks, it's like everything you ever believed in was a lie, and that someone just ripped your heart out from your chest and ran over with a monster truck." She paused. "I don't know your situation, but I know better than to listen to what everyone says. If you need a friend, or um, someone to talk to… I'm here." She told her soothingly, even though she didn't expect the blonde to take her up on that offer. They had never really talked to each other besides the 'get the hell out of my way, newbie'. She stood up from the floor, and dusted her backside. "We have a match in twenty, so get ready to give me and my twin hell."

The diva took only one step foreword before the stall door opened. Michelle stuck her head out. The sight wasn't pretty, Michelle's makeup was completely ruined and running down her face. Her hair was messy and looked as if it hadn't been combed in weeks. "Brie," her voice was clear, and yet her tone was shaky. "Thanks." She sniffled.

Brianna 'Brie Bella' Garcia gently touched Michelle's arm and gave her a small smile. "You're welcome. Now go fix your face," she joked lightly. "I'll see you out there."

"See you." Was all Michelle said as she watched leave the bathroom; she had wondered why Brie had decided to be nice. But whatever it was, she would be on guard. There always had to be a reason when someone was nice to her, because everyone didn't like her. Even if they didn't know her, and she knew that would ultimately be her downfall. Or, at least part of it.

**-LIESLIESLIESLIESLIES-**

"That was a nice thing you did in there." He had commented to Brie once she left the rest room.

She had been surprised when she noticed he wasn't in the bathroom and wondered where he had gone. Now she knew he was outside the door, waiting to speak to her it seems. "Yeah, well…I try to be a nice person every now and again." She hadn't really spoken to this guy either. She'd seen him around, but usually he was with his own mix of friends.

He nodded, seemingly unsure what to make of this girl. He could tell she wasn't like the other divas; she didn't go out and party after the shows, only care about her paycheck and getting the attention from the fans or trying to eventually make it in Hollywood. She actually wanted to make it far in this business. She studied the tapes, and you could ask her anything about the business and she'd give you an answer. He knew it'd be good for Michelle to have a friend like her.

"I um, have to get ready for my match." Brie told him in a somewhat unsure tone.

"Good luck." He told her, watching as she walked up and ran to meet up with her sister who was at the nearby vending machine.

"Why were you talking t--." He watched as Brie cut her sister, Nicole 'Nikki Bella' Garcia, off by shaking her head. "Don't ask." He heard the girl say before he turned to walk off, he wasn't into listening to conversations that had nothing to do with him. Of course, sometimes you couldn't help what you hear… and that was usually the case for him. In the right place at the wrong time. Listening to what he shouldn't be hearing, and using that information even though he knew he shouldn't.

**-LIESLIESLIESLIESLIES-**

He watched from the monitor as Michelle's hand was raised after her match. Nikki Bella was lying on the mat, selling the finish, while Brie was by her side, checking to see if she was alright. Michelle's cold blue eyes looked down on the divas, glaring, with a smirk on her face. But that smirk was wiped off, when Maryse got into the blonde diva's face. Her Barbie doll belt, err Diva's Championship belt raised in the air. They exchanged words, but then began to exchange blows. It was at that moment he knew what he liked about Michelle, her heart, you just couldn't question it.

"Edge!" a voice called out, and he tore his gaze from the monitor to the person disturbing him.

"Yeah?" he questioned, looking at the stagehand in a semi-annoyed manner.

"We need to get you into the locker room for your promo with Vickie."

Adam "Edge" Copeland took one last look at the monitor before looking back at the stagehand with a smile. "Alright, let's go."

**-LIESLIESLIESLIESLIES-**

A/n: So that was that chapter. I really like this fanfic and am so glad with how it's turning out. Even though the future of if I'll continue to write it or not is unclear. I'm just thinking I'll update this fic whenever I'm inspired for it and I had read a poem that inspired me to write this chapter. It'll probably be brought up in a future chapter because it's greatness. Also, thanks for the reviews last chapter! Always good to know there is people reading and enjoying your work.


	3. It's Not Over

Disclaimer: I own no one. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. Lyrics for this chapter title are from It's Not Over by Secondhand Serenade.

**Chapter Three: It's Not Over**

_And all the words we never say come out, and now we__'__re all ashamed._

Michelle sat in the diva's locker room the following week for the Smackdown tapings playing with her nails and watching the TV that was showing Smackdown. The other divas were talking in hush tones shooting Michelle looks that they thought had gone unnoticed, but she noticed them and quickly it became nearly unbearable. She wished to be anywhere but the locker room, but backstage was buzzing and busier than ever, so if the stares were horrible in there, they'd be horrible out there. Today was Smackdown's 500th episode, without a doubt an occasion that was to be celebrated. But on the downside, well to the divas, there were no women's match on the card. However they would still partake in wrestling that night as it was a double tapings.

The blonde heard the locker room door open, but didn't take her eyes off the current match U.S Champ Shelton Benjamin vs. MVP.

"Hey, Brie!" she heard the voice of Nikki call to her sister, before more people chorused the same greeting. Out of all the divas Brie was probably the friendliest, she had got along with everyone. Yet to everyone's surprise, including Michelle's, Brie had walked over to the love seat and sat down next to her.

"Brie, do you want to come sit with us…there's room." Maryse offered.

Brie however shook her head. "No, no. I'm okay." She reassured her before looking to Michelle and smiling. "Hi." The other divas whispered to each other as they watched the scene awaiting for Brie to get burned or to be ignored.

The blonde turned her attention from the television set and raised an eyebrow at the Bella twin. "Hello." Her voice was a bit scratchy from lack of use.

Brie smiled even bigger, not all that surprise she at least got a greeting after what happened last Tuesday in the bathroom, she decided to keep the convo going wondering just how far a conversation between her and the former diva's champion could progress. "How are you doing?"

Her response was just a shrug and the woman turned her eyes back on the match, Brie frowned in disappointment before following suit by looking at the television set. "How are you doing?" Michelle repeated the question she was asked less than a minute ago.

Brie's smile returned to her face. "I'm doing great, thanks! I just can't wait until they get through this first taping. I have a match tonight and I just want to really be in front of that crowed. I was kind of surprised when I checked the board and saw my name on there. It's me Car and Primo verses Nikki, Miz and Morrison. Soo, excited!"

The blonde woman kept nodding her head as the brunette spoke. "You sound excited. I have my match right after yours. It's against Maryse for the title. Gail makes her return and it ends in no contest." The match they both had their eyes on had just ended with MVP as the victor and new champion.

"Well, Car, Primo, Nikki and I are going to dinner after, do you want to come?" the invitation was sudden. Nikki's, who was straining to listen to their conversation, mouth dropped.

"No thank you." Michelle declined.

Brie was once again, disappointed. "That's okay then."

"Maybe next time."

"Alright. How was your weekend?" Brie didn't miss a step with her next question.

Michelle looked down and began to play with the hem of her shirt. _How was your weekend?_ Such a simple question, yet Michelle didn't even want to begin to relive the memory. The hurt, the heartache, the feelings, the regret…

**-LIESLIESLIESLIESLIES-**

_Saturday rolled around quickly. Michelle was already tired even if it was twelve in the afternoon. She had appearances and a photoshoot yesterday night and couldn't get barely any sleep with her crying and dreading tomorrow. She knew she had to deal with it now, even though she wanted to put it off awhile longer. Which would end up making it even harder than it already was. She had caught a plane at about eight in the morning and here she was, pulling up to Mark's house in her rental car._

_Parking the car in the driveway, she took the keys out of the ignition and said a little prayer. Opening the door she stepped out of the car and her heel hit the pavement. Shutting the red car door, she took another breath before walking up to the door of the house slowly. Her heels clicked in rhyme with her heart beat. Finally getting to the house door she rang the doorbell. She could hear the dogs barking at the sound. But Mark never opened the door, assuming he wasn't home she took out her key from her pocket to unlock the door. _

_The house was left just as she remembered it, clean almost spotless, it was like as if nobody lived there. Truth be told, the house had never felt like home to her. She heard dogs barking and a smile formed on her face. "Roscoe!" she exclaimed grinning as a big chocolate lab came running to her barking in excitement. She gave him a hug and patted his head. For a moment she completely forgot why she was here until she heard the heavy footsteps of someone coming down the stairs._

"_Fuck." she cursed under her breath, knowing instantly who it was._

"_Michelle?" the woman in question turned her head over to the bottom of the staircase to see Mark standing there. Suddenly butterflies filled her stomach; she didn't say anything, not because she didn't want to, but because she couldn't find her voice. What was she supposed to say? "What're you doing here?" _

_Luckily he said something so she didn't have to then. But now, she knew it was her turn to speak. "I'm here to get my stuff." her voice was colder then she would've liked it to be. _

"_You're serious about this?" Mark ran his fingertips though his hair in a manor that before now Michelle would've found sexy. But she wouldn't allow herself to think of him like that – he was scum in her eyes now. _

"_What? Did you think this was a game?" she placed her hand on her hip. _

"_No, no," he was quick to defend himself. "I just didn't think it would be over like this. So easily." _

_The blonde scoffed. "You think this is easy? I'm in love with you but you cheated on me. You didn't care for me like I cared for you. You didn't respect me enough to break up with me before you cheated on me. I was a fool this whole time and I don't even know how I can still look in the mirror. You made become someone I wasn't – I gave up myself, and for what? Your love?" _

_Mark let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, I would've told you that if you've let me explain." _

"_Explain what? There's nothing to explain – I found out. You got caught. End of story. Now can I please get my stuff?" _

"_Miche---" _

_The diva cut him off, her voice now purposely cold. "I need to get my stuff. I have to pick up the pieces of my life and get everything back together. You're wasting my valuable time."_

"_You're being unreasonable." _

_She shrugged. "Maybe to you, but considering the situation – I think I'm being nice." Michelle walked to the stairs, intending to go to the room they once shared and pack up her stuff in her travel suitcases she had in their closet, but on the second step Mark had grabbed her arm. Michelle had turned around staring at him dead in the eyes. "Let go."_

"_What if I don't want to?" he inquired. "I still think there's a chance we can work this out. I love you, Michelle. I know I've done wrong, but I will make it up to you. You just have to let me." _

"_I don't want you to. I don't want anything to do with you, matter-of-fact." She pressed her lips together. "There's no chance for us."_

"_You're still in love with me. I'm still in love with you. I still believe we have a chance." Another word didn't pass between them that day because his lips was on her's, preventing her from uttering anymore words. _

**-LIESLIESLIESLIESLIES-**

Regretfully Michelle had slept with him, it was like his lips was laced with morphine and she was drugged the instant their lips got reacquainted. Once he was asleep in the bed, Michelle had gotten dressed, grabbed all her stuff and left. Placing her key right on the beside table, where she was sure he would find it as soon as he woke up.

"It sucked." Michelle finally answered Brie. "Well, I guess I can't say that." she replied after an afterthought. "I did get to see my family," the blonde diva had moved back in with her mother.

Brie's smile widened, glad she was making more progress then she originally thought she would. "That's always nice." she spoke. "I love my familia."

"And your familia loves you," a voice interrupted the two, Brie looked up to find Nikki standing there, Michelle's eyes however were on the TV.

"Nicole, this is Michelle. Michelle, Nicole." Brie introduced the girls.

Nikki nodded at Michelle who still didn't acknowledge her. "A bit rude, huh?"

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Because you staring at me isn't rude either."

The Bella twin blushed, but her sister jumped to her defense, "Cole doesn't mean to stare, she just can't help it."

Nikki sighed and flipped her hair back before speaking, "We should go find the guys and go over our match again."

Brie stood up and uttered a goodbye to Michelle, who waved her hand slightly, as the twins left the locker room. Michelle realized she was alone again, but this time instead of embracing it she felt like she was a rat in a lion's den. As if just waiting to be devoured. The blonde stood and made an exit from the locker room and into the hall. Gusts of hold air hit her, and she shivered, not expecting it to be this cold. She leaned her back up against the wall.

"Cold?" someone asked, startling the diva.

She glanced over at the speaker, who was coming towards her before finally stopping on the side of her, and gave a small nod. "A bit."

"Want my jacket?"

Michelle was surprised at the offer, why would he offer her his leather jacket. "Nah, I'm good."

"I heard about you and Mark."

This time Michelle wasn't surprised, everyone's heard about her and Mark. The news had spread like a wildfire, and that alone had quickly reminded her of high school. "Didn't everyone?"

"Yeah. He's an ass, though. For what he did. You deserve better."

Michelle didn't say anything; she didn't want to speak of this. She was saved as the door to the women's locker room opened and a diva stepped out. "Hey, Adam." she greeted him with a hug.

"Hello, Maria. How's life treating you?"

Michelle drowned them out as they began to talk like she wasn't even there. Michelle pushed passed them and was once again about to enter the diva locker room but was stopped this time by someone she knew very well.

"Michelle! Wait!" his voice was very rough, causing Michelle to freeze in place, her eyes wide in alarm.

"Mark." Adam had greeted the man, walking towards him to chat.

"Go in, Michelle." Maria had whispered in the diva's ear as she stood behind her. Michelle jumped before doing just as Maria said. Once in there she decided to get ready for her match later that night.

**-LIESLIESLIESLIESLIES-**

"Thanks for helping Michelle tonight," Adam told Maria as she got into his car. The tapings were over and Adam was driving them back to the hotel that was only a five minute drive away from the arena. He started the car.

"I didn't do it for her, you know that." the redhead responded, putting on her seatbelts.

"Well thanks for helping me out then." he started the car and proceeded to pull out the parking lot.

"Lemme ask you this, why are you taking an interest in her?" she was really curious.

Adam chuckled. "I like her, she has a lot of heart, she's a fighter and not to mention a good person."

"Some of us, say me, wouldn't agree." it had been only a week ago when Maria had referred to the diva as a slut.

"What she did was fucked up, but I see pass that. Right now it's a hard time in her life and she needs people to look out for her. Mark cheated on her."

"You told me that already,"

"She needs people to be there for her and show her that she cares. She needs friends."

Maria rolled her eyes. "And you want to be that friend? Or do you want to be something more?"

The blond smiled softly. "I don't think she can handle a relationship right now. She might not be ready for a long time in which I'll have to move on. I just want to be her friend."

"Well – why don't you start by having a conversation with her?"

"I was before you exited the locker room."

"It was pure silence when I came out there."

"I know." he responded.

Maria playfully scoffed. "You call that a conversation?"

"At least it was something." he spoke back to her shrugging as he pulled his rental into the hotel's parking lot.

The diva sighed. "Promise me you won't let her hurt you." Maria and Adam had been friends since about 2006. While they knew each other before then, they never really became close until Maria started a small feud (if you could call it that) with Lita and himself while teaming with John. Both of them had a lot in common and had gotten on sister-brother level with each other.

He pulled into a parking space. "I wouldn't intentionally let her hurt me." he took the keys out of the ignition. "Thanks for being so worried, it's kind of sweet."

Maria took off her seat belt and opened the car door. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." she waved it off as if it were nothing. "Wanna meet at the bar in twenty?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then." he took off his own seat belt as Maria closed the car door, leaving him to his thoughts.

**-LIESLIESLIESLIESLIES-**

A/n: Man, I did not even realize the song in which I took this title from describes the chapter really well. So I think you should listen to the song while reading (even though you're probably finished reading this chap already) or just listen to it. Song, "It's Not Over" by Secondhand Serenade.

I just broke my hiatus to post this chapter (that had been 15 percent written) so I at least think it's worth a review, haha.


End file.
